My Imaginary Friend
by RainbowBai
Summary: She told me of the man who could change his face and travelled in the magical blue box, she told me how she loved him greatly. She told me when she was sent into another universe twice, how the second time should have been permanent, she told me of the man that looked and acted like her 'Doctor' and how she grew to love him too, (Reunion Fic) Rose/11 (Rose/OC Friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**_My Imaginary Friend: Part 1_**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first night she came to me was the night my parents died. I was 8 years old, it was 1 a.m. and I was crying.

I was silently sobbing, grieving alone for the loss of my parents when she just appeared; a blond woman with a London accent. The room seemed to illuminate slightly and then she spoke, "hey there" she said. Her voice was filled with kindness and warmth, and when I peeked over my blankets to look at her, I immediately trusted her.

"Why are you crying?" she said as she came and sat on my bed, "All those tears cover up your pretty face" she said and I actually giggled, "Momma and papa d-died in an accident today" I may have been only eight, but I knew that I was filled with more grief than an eight year old should feel.

Her warm smile turned into a sad smile as she lifted me up onto her lap and held me in a hug; a much needed and desperately wanted hug.

"I lost my parents too" her tone was sad, filled with grief for the both of us.

"How long ago did they leave you?" she smiled down at me when I asked my question, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she said in an exaggerated mysterious voice that made me giggle again, "tell me" I was truly curious by this point, "almost a hundred years ago" I almost thought she was joking, but the sad tone in her voice made me rethink.

"B-but you look so young!" he was baffled, "I am older than I look" again her voice sounded sad, "How old are you?" I asked, but she ignore my question, "What's your name love?" she asked me, "Stella" I said, "well, Stella, let me tell you something before you go to bed, you are going to face hardships and rough points in the future, but you will become someone great, never let anyone tell you anything different" she said and then tucked me in and sang a lullaby.

There was nothing else like this song in the universe, it was so beautiful and it reminded me of wolves running and jumping through the forest, so majestic and beautiful.

And as I drifted to sleep, I saw the gold shimmer start to die down as my new friend left.

And after that point in my life, she was always coming back. Whenever I needed her, whenever I needed a friend she was there.

She held me when I cried and sat with me when I was lonely. She would tell me her stories of her life and her adventures, so much sadness and happiness shoved into it.

She told me of the man who could change his face and travelled in the magical blue box, she told me how she loved him greatly. She told me when she was sent into another universe twice, how the second time should have been permanent, she told me of the man that looked and acted like her 'Doctor' and how she grew to love him too, she told about them finding out about her supposed eternal life, she told me how he died begging her to find the other, and she told me how she found me, promising to always be by my side.

She was my best friend, and for a while she was my only friend

When high school started, my grandmother decided that we were to move to another house. I was terrified that she wouldn't come to me anymore, that she wouldn't be by my side, but she was.

She was always by my side, all through high school.

She never let me down, and I was determined to help my angel out.

One of our conversations still burned in my mind.

_'__Why did you come back to this universe?' I asked_

_'__Oh, I'm trying to find a bloke' she said, sounding very distant_

_'__Have you found him yet?' _

_'__No I haven't' she gave a slight chuckle, but she sounded horribly sad_

_'__Will you ever find him?' I was worried for her, never getting her happy ending like princesses were supposed to_

_'__Probably not love, he travels all through space and time, finding him is very impossible, but I'm happy right here' she gave me a smile, but I knew it was fake._

_'__What his name, and why is it so hard to find him besides the obvious, he has to come back to earth eventually right?' My angel deserved to be happy, why had she not gotten her chance?_

_'__Let me tell you about him, his name is the Doctor, just The Doctor, sometimes goes as John Smith, but mostly the Doctor. He can change his face, but only if he is dying, and he travels through time and space in a magical blue box that's bigger on the inside' _

_Her story was amazing, but it also was horribly sad, she couldn't get her happy ending, a happy ever after so desperately needed._

_So I changed the subject, 'what's your name?' I asked after three years of knowing this woman, I finally asked._

_She gave me a warm smile, 'my real name is hidden, needs to be hidden, but you can call me Puella Lupus' _

_'__What does that mean?' I asked, it sounded like another language_

_'__It means Girl of the Wolf in Latin' she smiled and then she left_

I knew now that I needed to find this 'Doctor' and get my angel her happy ever after.

So I decided that I would help Lupus, I made a promise to myself and secretly to her when I turned 16, I promised that I would find her Doctor.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**My Imaginary Friend: Part 2**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So I searched and I searched, I searched so hard for this one man that no one knew that people started calling me Searching Stella.

That name didn't last, thank god.

But I spent three years searching the internet and the local area for that blue police box. Lupus never asked me why I always went to the local library, she never accompanied me, but she never asked why.

She always came when I called, but only in my room. She answered questions I had about her and this Doctor.

One day she came to me and we talked about this Doctor when a thought passed through my mind.

"Lupus?" I asked, and she gave me one of her signature warm smiles that told me to continue, "What would you do if you found your Doctor?" I had never thought about it before and it frightened me a little when her smile shook and slightly fell, "I don't know, Stella, I mean I would want to go with him, if he even still wanted me to go; but I would also want to stay here with you, after knowing and protecting you for almost ten years I wouldn't want to leave you"

Her smile had fallen more, and I figured it was time for a subject change, "What do you do when you aren't here?" I asked.

"Well, I search, for him, but there is only so much someone who is considered dead in this universe can do" she gave a half-hearted chuckle and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"How old are you Lupus, you've known me for almost ten years now and never told me" I smiled changing the subject again, "oh, I've been alive for about 287 years now, give or take a few"

My jaw dropped, I was shocked, but after a minute of shocked silence we both broke out laughing and then it was time for her to go.

I was 19 years old when I saw it, a blue police box, never seen anything else like it. It was on top of an abandoned building.

I climbed to the top and looked at the magnificent view in front of me. Sure, by doing this I was giving up my best friend and my guardian angel, but it was fine because I knew she would get her chance finally.

I walked up to look closer when I saw him, a man sitting down next to it with his face in his hands, he looked so sad and broken, I saw that look plenty of times when I looked at Lupus.

I walked up to him and spoke out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Doctor P.O.V._

The Doctor was devastated, both hearts shattered again.

He had lost them, unable to get his precious ponds back.

He had just dropped River off and now the TARDIS refused to move.

Now he was completely alone on what looked like 21st century Earth.

He couldn't handle the pain so he broke down crumpled on the top of that abandoned roof next to the TARDIS.

He heard the footsteps, but didn't bother to look up; he was too wrapped up in his grief.

And then she spoke, "um… are you the… erm … Doctor?" she was nervous yet excited by the sound of her voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Um…are you the… erm… Doctor?" I asked, I was so afraid that this wasn't him that I had failed again.

"Yes, why?" he didn't look up, "Why are you so sad" I was worried for the man, he was broken, he was crumbling.

"I…lost my um… friends died and I couldn't save them" he said and his voice had cracked just a bit.

My heart broke for him, he had lost so much and so had Lupus; it was time for them to be happy.

"You're the Doctor, yeah? You got the TARDIS that's bigger on the inside, and you can change your face! Please tell me I'm right, I've been looking and looking and I need you to come with me, because my friend, she knew you and she's been missing you and oh god she needs her happy ending!" my voice became more excited and desperate and I was nearly jumping off the walls.

"Who's this friend of yours?" he said finally looking up.

"She calls herself Puella Lupus, it means-" he cut me off, "Girl of the Wolf in latin" his face grew a look lost in thought, like he was arguing with himself.

"Yeah, and she is so broken and lost and she's gone through hell and back, literally faced the devil she said; anyways the point is that she needs you, she needs you to fix her."

The Doctor concentrated on me, "What's your name?" the question was out of the blue but I still answered, "My name is Stella" "Well, Stella, I'm interested in meeting your friend, how did you meet her anyways?" "Well when I was 8 my parents died and I was crying and she just appeared; she hugged me and held me and sang me to sleep, ever since then, she's been my best friend and my guardian angel, she comes whenever I call, but only in my room, she says when she's not with me, she's searching for you" we had started walking by then and he became lost in thought.

When we arrived I told him to wait downstairs, and then ran up to my room.

"Lupus? Puella Lupus?" I called out for her and like usual she appeared and the room became brighter.

"What do you need Stella?" she said with a breezy tone as she sat on my bed.

"I have a surprise for you!" I could barely contain my excitement, "Wait here, I'll be right back" and I ran downstairs faster than ever before.

"Come with me now" I was breathless but I still called out to him and he followed rushing behind me.

I reached my bed room door and I stopped him, ever so slowly I opened the door.

Lupus turned to look at me and then I heard the disbelief and excitement come from one hushed word the Doctor said.

"Rose" he sounded lost for word, yet excited and shocked.

Lupus' eyes flashed towards the Doctor and stared for a moment, deep into his eyes and then I saw a big tear roll over her cheek.

"You changed you face again" she whispered as she stared up at the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't even answer her; he just ran up and hauled her into a hug.

She hugged him back equally as tight and I saw her cry out of sheer joy.

I knew I did it, I found my angel's happy ending.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**My Imaginary Friend: Part 3**

**This will be the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I knew she was leaving, probably for forever and it did hurt, but she was happy, it was time.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and started to pull her along.

"Wait!" she cried out, "Give me a second" she smiled softly and I could literally see him melt.

"Stella, you don't know how much this means to me, that you searched for him to make me happy" her smile was sad, but loving, "I don't want to leave you, but I'm going with the Doctor, are you sure you want me to go" tears were filling up my eyes, but I smiled, "It hurts to see my best friend and guardian angel leave, but I knew what would happen if I brought the Doctor to you, you made me better and happier, but I needed you to have a happy ending for me to be fully happy, I spent eleven years with you Lupus, and now it's time for me to be a big girl and give up her imaginary friend for the greater good" we both chuckled at that.

We were both crying and we knew it was time for the final goodbye.

"Goodbye Stella, you were a great friend and I loved watching you grow up" she smiled through her tears.

"Goodbye Puella Lupus, you were and always will be my best friend and my guardian angel" I said through my own tears.

"My name is Rose, Rose Tyler, It's about time you knew" she smiled and I smiled back, knowing Rose Tyler had been the best thing to happen to me, and now watching her leave happier than ever made things feel right and complete.

I knew she got her happy ever after because it felt so right, they felt right together.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS.

She promised him forever and now she will deliver it, they finally have their forever.

**_(The End)_**

**I might make a sequel to this about what happens with Rose and the Doctor after they left Stella, tell me if I should!**

**I hoped you enjoyed :) **


End file.
